


Moonlight

by Little_Scorpion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Scorpion/pseuds/Little_Scorpion
Summary: The Tumblr drabble challenge:Sometimes characters want contact that has nothing to do with sex or violence. Send one of these for your character to reach out to mine. "Looping their arm around my muses waist and leaning against my muses back."





	

Bella was leaning on the window frame gazing out at the grounds of Malfoy Manor bathed in moonlight, it was late, almost 2am but she was sleepless, her swollen stomach making it difficult to get comfortable so instead of waking a worn out Rodolphus, she’d got up and wandered downstairs to the drawing room, hand on her belly rubbing the bump as the baby inside gave a gentle kick at the weight of her hand. 

She didn’t hear Him come into the room but she felt Him, His presence, His gaze burning into her but she didn’t turn around, not even when she felt Him close behind her and felt her heart skip in response. 

“Sleepless again, Bella.” It wasn’t a question, but she nodded anyway and half turned her head, the moonlight bathing her in it’s silver glow making her look look one of the moon goddess of old, dark curls framing her perfect pureblood profile. 

“And you, Master.” Her voice a soft whisper, like a gentle caress to a lover. 

Her breathing hitched when she felt Him loop his arm around her waist, hand moving over her stomach as He pulled her back to lean back on His front and in a bold move she lifted her own hand and lay it over His, pressing His palm down a little harder and feeling the baby kick under His hand. Bella didn’t see the ghost of a smile play on His face but she felt it and they stayed that way for a while, neither speaking and when He drew away, Bella felt the warmth His body had granted her disappear. 

She turned her head to look over her shoulder, watching Him leave in all His magnificent glory. It was the most tender moment they had ever shared and one she would keep locked in her heart until her dying breathing on the battle field to the sound of her Masters screams of rage at her defeat.


End file.
